


Hospital

by LuckyLera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Hospital, Loneliness, POV First Person, Psychology, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLera/pseuds/LuckyLera
Summary: Eventually you get used to everything. And if you are mild as plasticine it takes just a few days for surrounding changes to become accustomed.





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hospital](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317613) by Tony Kvitlyn. 



> Be sure to listen while reading: Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross — The Same as the Others  
> Cover https://pp.userapi.com/c638318/v638318641/5a2af/PQrlww31JOg.jpg

Snow-white sterile corridors and wards always strain me. Their walls are impregnated with agony and death of patients who was here.

It's impossible to smile here. Silence and illnesses that rule this building wipe off all laughs and smiles like eraser.

The smell of medicines that gets under the skin with sense of impending doom to death doesn’t allow breathing filling up lungs. It seems like you'll suffocate now.

Hospital staff merge with white walls and sometimes you can’t notice them immediately. They humbled with their transparency. Almost silent steps in corridors are not heard behind the closed ward door. You can understand that you are not the only person in this cold building only when you well strain your hearing.

Patients are forbidden to be out of the white walls without good reasons. We were dispersed in our wards as guilty children in different corners and now we are waiting when we will be allowed to come together again. But it won’t happen.

Hospital doesn't break records on the number of deaths endured by it but I didn’t want to stay here for therapy. I just had no another choise.

Someone once said that most people who had come here went crazy. Now this rumor becomes more and more truthful.  
With time, isolation has a bad influence even on inveterate hermit.

Outside the window snow is falling on the ground and covering it with white shaggy veil.

Hospital is far from the town in pinewood so the feeling of lonelyness exacerbated by a glance in the window. Now it’s difficult to see trees because of snowfall. All mixed up and became a solid gray background.  
It seems like an artist who was drawing the view for my window didn’t want to draw endless pine valley in details and hid it under the veil of snow. But even so it looks rather good.

With time you start to get used to everything. And if you are mild as plasticine it takes just a few days for surrounding changes to become accustomed.

I have been here for a week.  
Seven days of silence and emptiness.

Rare conversations with doctor and nurses who always right on shedule brings medicines don't count.

In my first day here I turned off my phone. And after this I forgot about it at all. Probably fatigue from society had an influence on my actions.

Mostly I spent time here reading books that I had taken with me. Also I often sat at a table by the window and started to write down something. There were much time and I liked to spend it thinking.

Being in four walls during the long time makes you perceive the world differently. You start to understand that problems you had worried about earlier were actually trivial and were not worth the time spent on them. When I return to usual life this views will not go anywhere making a sharp contrast with the past.  
But I’m too self-confident. It’s still unknown if I could even return to usual life.

Yes, hospital changes people a lot. Later it will take much time to return your real personality. Habit – strong thing. But if to think a little bit is there any reason for returning the past?

Today I will make the last writing in my notebook and then I will start a new one.  
Is turned out that ninety-six sheets are not enough for me. Thoughts don’t cease to fill my head, continuing to make noise in it.

It often interferes to sleep so I ask soporific in addition to other my pills. In such a way I also got rid of nightmares that started to bother me.  
It is interesting how long I will spend here? I need to get more books…

Snowfall doesn’t end, covering everything around.


End file.
